


Ritual of Moons

by Washburna687



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washburna687/pseuds/Washburna687
Summary: A young Omega is being pressured to return from a ritual lasting 2 full moons in order to marry someone he doesn't love. Along the way he meets an Alpha that truly seems to care about him. Will this Alpha be able to protect this Omega from the dangers that await him back home?
Relationships: Lowri sutton/Tomos Sutton, Oliver lee thorne/alexander wells





	Ritual of Moons

Oliver was sick and tired of scrubbing at a burnt-on bit of food attached to the bottom of the saucepan. It was stubborn, and nothing he had tried in the last five minutes had worked to remove it, other than letting it soak. Frustrated, he placed the saucepan back under the water and dried his hands on the apron tied around his waist.  
Moving from the sink, he went back over to the window to take a look at the laundry hanging on the line. Today, the family wouldn't be back for at least another few hours, so Oliver could continue with his chores for the day.  
The list was quite extensive, ranging from finishing the laundry that was started yesterday to caring for the animals on the property. Thankfully Oliver wasn’t alone in doing these chores, Molly was also here with him, doing the cooking, mending, and fed most of the animals on her own. Now all Oliver was required to do was feed the cows,take in the laundry if Molly hadn’t gotten to it yet, and finish scrubbing that stubborn pan.  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, he headed outside into the yard. To his left was the barn, pig pen and chicken coop and to his right was a fence that wrapped around the corn fields his family had. An entire acre of land that was dedicated just for farming. A small vegetable patch was just under the kitchen window which Molly tended to daily. In front of him stood several apple trees which when the line was strung from the two closest trees created the base to hang the clothes on drying days.The other trees to the right had a hammock under them, having shade better than anyplace else on the estate.  
As Oliver made his way over to the clothesline to start bringing down the linens, Molly came up beside him coming from the animals.  
“Oliver, the chickens and pigs have been fed. I’ll take this over so please go feed those vicious cows”  
Molly shuddered as she recently had a very dangerous experience where Moscow, the bull they had just purchased during last season, had tried to trample her for getting too close. Now understandably she refused to be anywhere near the barn when Moscow was in.  
“No problem Molls, I’ll make sure that the scoundrel is let out of the barn.”

Moving out of Molly’s way so she could start taking down the line, he then made his way over to the barn. They only had two cows and one bull all jersey herd, not hard to manage the girls but Moscow was a different story. Both cows had caved earlier in the year, and each calf was sent to live with a different family, but the girls still needed to be milked daily. Behind the barn was an open pasture for grazing, Oliver passed by the gate that opened up into the pasture and moved into the front entrance of the barn.  
Switching his apron out for the boots and overalls that were hanging next to the door, and closing the door behind him, he moved over to the pasture entrance and unlatched the gate before moving to Moscow’s enclosure and letting him out. The day before it had stormed heavily forcing the herd inside to stay dry. Moscow was obviously not pleased to be in the barn, as he was pacing back and forth making agitated noises until Oliver reached him. Unlatching the pen, Oliver sighed. “ Alright Mossy, I’ll let you back out.”  
Moving out of the way when the gate swung open, Moscow happily trotted away into the pasture. Oliver turned back to the girls, Daisy-May and Bessie, shooing Daisy-May into the head chute. Robotically he started to milk her and complained “Oh Daisy-May my day has been okay so far, but i’m just waiting for Asshole Argo to get back from the town meeting. Auntie and uncle Tomos won’t be back until almost suppertime, but Argo.”  
he sighed and stopped talking to Daisy-May as he finished up and let her out into pasture. Bessie was next, his silence continued while milking her, listening for if Molly needed him or if his family got back earlier. Just as he was letting Bessie out into the pasture and cleaning up the stables he heard Molly call from the kitchen window. “Oliver! I need your help please!”  
“Okay Molly! Just need to close up the barn and get out of my overalls, then I’ll be right over.” Oliver quickly changed out of his overalls and headed back to the kitchen door. Entering the mudroom he moved over to where Molly was standing by the wood burning stove. “Hey Molly, what am I helping with?”  
“Hi dear, the stove has gone out, and it seems like your the only one who can start it up again.” Oliver crouched down to take a look at the stove. “Right away Molly, you know with everyone else switching over to gas and electric, i’m surprised aunt Lowri hasn’t asked Zyrian to put one in yet.”  
Molly moved back over to the sink where she had just finished filling a pot of water to put on the stove. “I don’t know dear, your aunt Lowri has asked for plenty of things since Zyrian came to power, but that doesn’t mean he will approve this time. Even with Tomos as his second.”  
Oliver managed to light the coals that had been left in the stove, grabbing a few logs and tossing them in before moving over to help Molly with the pot. “Sorry Molly, just meant it would save you a lot of trouble during meals.”  
On his own he hefted the pot onto the stove and went out of the way of Molly while she continued to cook supper. “Did you manage to take a look at the saucepan I left in the sink?”  
“Yes, only took a couple more minutes to soak, then the pan came clean.”  
Molly started on chopping some carrots that she had brought in earlier, tossing them into the pot of water. “Thank the stars, I thought Tomos would have my hide if it didn’t come clean before he came home.”  
Oliver shuddered at the thought of what punishment would await him then. Molly paused for half a second before facing him. “Oliver, will you be ready? I’ve taught you everything I could but I’m still scared for you. You’re so young compared to when I went through my own Ritual.”  
The Ritual of Moons, he and Molly had just finished talking about what the Ritual was, less than two weeks ago, when he had stopped his change. It was a period of two months, during the first full moon that takes place after he had finished the change, were he would set out on his own for the first time. It scared Oliver to think that he would need to find his own way, but in a certain light he was relieved to get away from his family. The only thing that scared him was the thought of not being able to get the rites right that Molly had taught him.  
“Only nineteen and you’re finally ready to leave. I’ve let Lowri know, so she’s talked with Zyrian and starting tomorrow evening you will be taken to the church of moons.”  
Molly moved a bit closer and enveloped Oliver in a hug. “I know you are old enough now, but it still worries me to have you out of this house after dark.”  
Oliver returned the hug and replied in an almost teary voice “You’ve taught me well Molly I’ll be fine out there. I promise I’ll return for you.”  
Molly with a start, rushed out of the room calling behind her “Keep an eye on the carrots! I need to grab you something!”  
Oliver stared after her, wondering what the hell she was up too, stirring the carrots every couple seconds to keep them from sticking to the bottom of the pot. Molly returned, struggling slightly with a full looking military style backpack. “Your aunt packed this last night after our talk. She says if something is being left out that you can get it easily enough. I went through it too and added a couple things, but you won’t know until you start your Ritual.”  
Oliver nodded along as Molly placed the backpack by the mudroom’s door when they both heard the sound of the front gate being unlatched. Hurriedly taking the pot off the stove they both moved to just outside the foyer with a coat closet off to one side.  
Argo, ever eager to be the first in, tossed his coat to Molly before snarling in Oliver’s direction and moving upstairs slamming the door as he went inside. Followed more slowly and with more tact than his son, Tomos entered the house with an eye for presentability, one hair out of place and he would find a suitable punishment for the crime. He had looked over Molly as she came back out of the coat closet and nodded to himself before turning his attention over to Oliver. As customary Oliver and Molly shared a single look with each other before greeting Tomos.  
“Welcome back uncle Tomos, I hope everything went well today.”  
With a wave to the side Tomos dismissed Molly and she went back into the kitchen but not before a worried look came across her face at leaving Oliver alone with Tomos. With a sigh of discontent at not finding anything wrong with his nephews appearance,he finally replied to Oliver’s question.”Yes Oliver, everything went well. Lowri has mentioned that tomorrow is your Ritual of Moons, and Zyrian seems very interested, to say the least.”  
Moving further into the foyer he beckoned Oliver to follow him, leading him into the family room where he was offered a chair. “Your aunt has stayed behind a few more minutes to work out the details with Zyrian, but it seems you will be moving up in this world when you return to us. He’s offered to take you on as his partner and if you know better, you’ll agree.”  
Oliver’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, Zyrian wanted him? To become his mate of all things? Molly had mentioned arranged marriages but had made it seem like a relic of the past. He had just finished becoming a classed omega and now he was expected to become someone else's baby maker? What happened to his freedom?  
“You won’t enjoy being hunted down and chained up here if you don’t return will you nephew? Now give me your answer and don’t disappoint me like you do in every other aspect.”  
“Yes uncle Tomos it would be of the utmost honour to take him as my mate.”  
Oliver shuddered ever so slightly praying Tomos wouldn’t notice, tomos then standing and motioning him to do so as well. “Well at least your not completely useless. Consider this a privilege and insurance of our continued rise in collaborating with Zyrian. You are dismissed, and I expect you to talk with your aunt when she arrives, I will see you tomorrow evening for your Ritual.”  
Tomos left the family room not caring to look back at Oliver as he made his way over to his study, closing the door behind himself. Just when Oliver thought he could relax a little, his aunt came through the door. Lowri not bothering with being greeted came straight over to Oliver where he stood in the family room. “Preparations have been made, your kit has been packed. Don’t expect me to bow down to you once you return, you’re the worst gift Zyrian could have given me when he was made Alpha. Know your place otherwise we will go through with the plan to make Argo his mate, then you will suffer an existence that only death will give you release. Got that?”  
Nodding in fear and baring his neck in submission to his docile Alpha aunt; she walked away satisfied she had gotten her message across. Oliver quickly moved back into the kitchen, where Molly handed him his stew she had finished cooking and a glass of water. “Take this with you to bed dear, your going to need to help me with the chores tomorrow and you’ll need your strength for the rites. Everything will turn out okay I promise.”  
With that in mind, he went to his bedroom just beside Molly’s next to the kitchen and restlessly slept with the knowledge he would never be free from his family and their ambitions.


End file.
